Flower Power
by TennantDoctor
Summary: The Doctor is sprayed with an unusual plant chemical that messes with emotions, which results in him and Donna having an argument. An argument which has consequences. Slight Doctor Whump!
1. Argument

**Just a little something that popped into my head this afternoon and I needed to write it, even though I was working on the next chapter for LH. I love the Doctor and Donna so much rn I just couldn't help myself. Will contain another chapter or two. **

**Please read, review, but most of all, enjoy!**

"Oi! Don't you walk away from me, Spaceman!"

From outside the TARDIS, the double blue doors were flung open with a crashing force that ended the peaceful reign of silence from within the console room. The Doctor's slim, blue-pinstriped figure strode in, a look of complete anger washed over his face. His brow was creased and his fists were clamped tightly, the buttons on his chest looking ready to burst as he breathed in livid lungful's of air.

From behind him, Donna stormed onto the grating of the ramp and closed the doors, not taking her eyes from the back of the Doctor's messy brown hair as she did so.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked him, "One minute you were all 'hey, look at this flower, Donna' and now you're acting like I've just bloody killed somebody!"

"I suggest you stop talking and get out of my sight." The Doctor responded with his voice low and heated as he reached the console and began to fiddle with the controls.

"Look Spaceman, I really don't know what is wrong with you bu-"

"Don't 'Spaceman' me, Donna Noble!" He suddenly turned and yelled at her. "There is nothing wrong with me."

Donna feistily raised her eyebrow and didn't waver to take a couple of steps towards the fuming Time Lord. "Well, what's with this sudden angry outburst of yours?!"

The Doctor's eyes seemed to darken as he stared at his companion, the top of his mouth twitching as if he was about to growl at her. "It's you."

Donna shook her head in bewilderment. "What'dya mean me?"

"You know what I mean," He snarled, "You, making me feel pushed and insulted. I should have realised sooner that I didn't need you here, you practically invited yourself on anyway!" His voice had risen to that of a yell. Donna tried to push his hurtful comments to the back of her mind.

"Something happened to you on that planet back there, and I know it," She said, "This isn't you."

Abruptly, he began to step towards her, his eyes fixed into hers. "Oh, this is me. This is all me. And I can tell you, I've never wanted you onboard. All you ever do is make things worse. You always try to make the world better by shouting at it. But no one is listening."

"At least I'm not some moody alien who's always trying to play the role of God!" Donna retorted as he entered her personal space, her head being forced to look up slightly due to his height. He let out a deep growl from within his throat.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," The Doctor snarled. "You're nothing, Donna. You're nothing to me and never will be!"

As Donna watched the heat rising in the Doctor's brown eyes as he shouted at her, she raised her hand and a loud slap emitted through the console room. His face retracted away from hers instantly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked him for the second time, her voice shaky and quiet as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out of her eyes. The Doctor, usually deterred by a slap, raised himself to his full height with his teeth firmly gritted.

"You're going home, right now." He hissed, turning so he could make his way to the console. Donna couldn't really believe what he was doing. How he was acting. What he had said to her.

_She was never going to forgive him for this. _

"Fine!" She exclaimed, watching the rotor spin into life as the TARDIS lurched to the side, sending her flying into the railing. The Doctor jumped from one side of the console to the other at lightning speed, making the TARDIS groan and creak with excursion as his machine ripped through the vortex. Eventually, it landed with a thud, the rotor in the middle of the controls halting with a wheeze.

"I'll pack your bags and leave them outside, and don't even _think_ about coming back." He told her with his teeth gritted once again. Donna tried to hold in the tear that was on the verge of dripping down her cheek, but couldn't as she heard the seriousness in the Doctor's voice.

"Oh, you can count on that." She replied simply, her voice cracking at the end. Without any hesitation, she turned her back on the Time Lord and opened the doors, not even bothering to take one last look at him. She was met with cold air bristling through her hair as she stepped out onto the pavement, her house directly in front of where the TARDIS had landed. She let the tears flow as soon as she shut the doors behind her, a hand covering her mouth as she tried to constrain the sobs.

Walking forwards towards her house, she noticed the car wasn't parked in its normal place and she realised that her mother must be out. Which she was rather relieved by. She hated crying in front of any one.

She reached under the brown door mat which hid the spare key and placed it in the lock. She opened the door and slowly stepped inside. When she got no response to shouting out hello, she realised that not even her Granddad was home. _She was alone. _

Donna closed the door and rested her back against it as the tears began to flow once again. She slipped down the door, ending up with her knees near her chin as she slumped onto the floor below. She simply sat there, and cried.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor had watched Donna's every move as she had left, up until the doors had been closed. He snorted and turned back to the controls, the TARDIS letting out a low hum and the lights dimmed slightly. The Time Lord mumbled something to himself about his ship being useless and then quickly spun round to head down the dark corridor to find Donna's room.

"I don't need anyone," He told himself, "I'm better off alo-AH!"

The Doctor suddenly felt a surge of pain arise from within his left heart and his hands rushed to his chest, doubling over as the pain began to worsen. He let out a yell as he reached out to grab the railing for support, squeezing his eyes shut at the discomfort. His head began to feel light and as he opened his eyes, he noticed his vision was beginning to blur.

"W-what-what's happening…"

The Doctor found himself hardly able to speak as he fell to his knees with a grunt of pain, his eyes squeezing shut again. He began to feel dizzy, the console room spinning left and right as he tried to focus his vision down the corridor. He felt all the burning, the anger and the rage, begin to slowly fade away as black spots appeared in his eyes and he was unable to stop himself from collapsing to the grating.

"Do…Donn-a"

He attempted to call out her name but only failed, as he was plunged into darkness.

**Don't forget to leave a review on the way out, folks!**


	2. Realisation

After Donna had managed to compose herself, she wiped the stray tears from her face with her left sleeve and made her way into the kitchen. She knew there was no reasoning with the Time Lord when he was like this. His anger and his rage had surpassed him occasionally on their travels, but she never thought that he would ever speak to her like that. Even when he had become angry in the past, he would never have said those things to her. _And she knew it_. But there was nothing she could do. He was the Time Lord, and she was the human.

Grabbing some tissues from the kitchen table, she wiped away the remains of her sadness and placed the tissue in the bin. To help herself calm down, she decided to make a cup of tea and would simply have to wait until the Doctor threw her belongings out of the TARDIS and onto the pavement before she could collect them. She filled the kettle with cold water from the tap and flicked the switch to boil the water.

Whilst she stood waiting for the water to boil, a thought struck her and she reached into the front pocket of her trousers and felt the small object she was looking for. She pulled it out and brought it to her face. It was the TARDIS key the Doctor had given to her a couple of months ago. She smiled slightly as she remembered back to when everyone was coughing and choking from toxic car fumes when the Doctor had decided to give it to her, smiling that big boyish grin of his before running of to save the world yet again. _That big, boyish grin.  
_

The 'click' from the kettle brought her out of her daze and she quickly stuffed the key back into her pocket, feeling another set of tears welling up behind her eyes. She whipped up her tea and walked into the living room, where she could see the TARDIS still parked on the pavement outside. She sat down on the puffy sofa away from the window so her view of the blue box wasn't blocked. That way, she would be able to see any movement. But the more she looked at it, the more it hurt. Eventually, she had to turn her eyes away from it, and simply had to wait in solitude until she was able to turn her attention to it again.

**-x-**

The Doctor could feel himself gradually coming back to consciousness and the first thing he realised was the pounding headache streaked across the front of head. He opened one eye and glanced at his surroundings, realising that he was still in the TARDIS.

"Oh my head…" He moaned, opening the other eye so they could adjust to the dim light of the console room. His face was lying sideways on the grating and he lifted it slightly, the patterns of the grating seeped into his numb cheek. He slowly used his arms to lift his upper body from the floor and rolled over to sit on his backside. His breathing heavy and his movement sluggish, he looked around the console room for any signs of life. All he could hear was the low hum of his time machine echoing around the walls.

"Donna?" He called out, squeezing his eyes shut to try and rid his head of the throbbing pain. Trying furiously to figure out what had happened, he cast his mind back to the last memory he had, which was the planet Gurda, where he knew himself and Donna had visited so he could show her some incredibly rare species of flowers. He remembered they had been laughing and joking about it, when they had approached a white flower which he had curiously sniffed.

That's when it hit him.

"The E-flower…" He muttered to himself as he pushed up from the ground, reaching over to the old matted flight chair to sit on. "Why did I sniff an E-flower?" He angrily commented, his hands rubbing up and down his face. As he continued to remember, images of him shouting at Donna entered his mind and his eyes widened in horror.

_'I've never wanted you onboard.'_

_'All you ever do is make things worse.'_

_'You're nothing, Donna. You're nothing to me and never will be!'_

The Doctor grimaced at his own words as he remembered them line by line and his face turned into a cringe as they replayed in his mind, looping over and over until the guilt in his hearts became unbearable. He leapt out of his seat, ignoring the headache, and repeatedly called out Donna's name.

"Donna! Donna, where are you?! Donna!"

Running over to the doors of the TARDIS, he threw them open and stepped outside, the fresh air of Chiswick hitting his nostrils. He squinted his eyes tight as sunlight hit them and he glanced around, spotting Donna's house directly in front of him.

"I kicked her out?" He scolded himself, instantly rushing over to the gates of the house, his converse cladded feet hitting the stone path one by one. The light green curtains inside were closed shut so he wasn't able to see into what he guessed was their front room.

"Donna?" He called as he reached front door, knocking on the glass panels frantically whilst running a hand through his wild hair. "Donna it's me, could I come in?" When he got no reply, he reached his hand over to the door bell and pressed it, hoping that would get her attention. "Donna please, I know you probably hate me right now – well, I say hate what I mean is probably despise, but all I want to do is talk to you."

Yet again receiving no answer, he bent down towards the letter box and slid his long fingers under in order to open it. "Come on Donna, I can explain, nothing of what I said or screamed at you is true it was all the pla-" The letterbox abruptly flicked backwards and caught his little finger, making him jump backwards and retract his hand to put his finger into his mouth. "Ow!"

Realising that Donna was most likely ignoring him he sighed. He didn't blame her for it with some of the remarks he remembered shouting at her. None of which he meant in the slightest. However, he was far from giving up. This was his _best friend._

Suddenly wondering if she was perhaps around the back of the house, he looked to see if there was any access to the back he could use and he noticed a tall wooden gate that was in-between her house and the next.

"Donna, if you're not coming out, I'll find a way in," He said, trying to sound humorous to try and coax her, but with yet again no response, he rushed over to the gate and tried to pull it open, but it remained firmly shut. He tried the opposite way but it still remained closed. He reached to grab his sonic screwdriver but stopped before his hand had even reached his jacket. It was a _wooden_ gate.

Not wanting to use the sonic on the front door, he knew that his only option was to go around the back. So, he decided he was going to climb over.

Jumping up onto the small stone wall that separated the two houses, he grabbed the top of the wooden gate and began to push himself up, using his left leg to balance on the wall. He glanced over the top of the gate to see if he could spot anything, but was unable to see any signs of his companion.

Suddenly, he felt his left leg slip from underneath him and he lost his grip on the gate, letting out a yelp of surprise as he landed on his ankle awkwardly and he tumbled over onto the stone path below with a 'thud'. He let out an embarrassed groan as he lay on the ground, looking up towards the gate that had defeated him. Realising that his ankle was beginning to ache, he sat up and reached both his hands towards his foot, rubbing at the already incredibly sore area with gritted teeth.

"Stupid gate…" He hissed, trying to keep the pain at the back of his mind.

That's when he heard a low snigger from the door to the house and he twisted his head around to see who it was. Despite the uncomfortable pain, he managed a humorous shrug of the shoulders when he realised it was Donna, who was stood with her back to the door watching him intently.

"You would make a terrible burglar, y'know?"

**-x-**

**One more chapter after this folks, please let me know what you think! Cause come on, we all love a bit of clumsy Doctor, right? **


End file.
